first
by simplysweetperfection
Summary: A series of firsts for Finn and Rachel. Future Fic.


**A/N:** Okay this is my first Glee story. Like ever. I'm hoping it's not too horrendous or corny. I'm sort of contemplating making this a multi-chapter story so tell me if you want me to or not. Sorry if the characters are horribly OC. Oh yeah, the lyrics are from _Blackbird_ by The Beatles

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Glee, Finn and Rachel would already be married and producing freakishly tall babies.

**Warning:** Language. Lot's of language.

**Summary:** A series of firsts for Finn and Rachel. Future Fic.

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

The first time Quinn Fabray made her cry she was only eight years old.

She was just minding her own business as she pushed herself on the swings. No one came to play with her but she never expected anyone too. When the blond haired beauty called out her name, she couldn't prevent the small amount of hope flutter in her chest. She looked up and saw Quinn and her two rookies, Santana and Brittany, circle around her. She smiled shyly and politely asked what she could do for them, just as her daddy's had taught her. The next words were like an ice cold slap across the face.

"You can go back to orphanage. No one wants you here." Quinn smiled smugly.

"Not even your mommy wants you." Santana sneered.

"She does too!" She argued.

"Then where is she?" Brittany asked. She looked at the smaller blond behind Quinn and saw that she was genuinely curious.

"I-I don't know." She said quietly and lowered her head.

"She left you because she couldn't look at you and your big fat ugly nose." Quinn and Santana laughed. Brittany laughed along because she liked seeing her friends happy. "Have fun at the homeless shelter, loser." Quinn Fabray said as she walked away with her friends. She couldn't prevent the tears that spilled over and hardly even heard the whistle that indicated they were to go find their respective parents.

Her dads found her hunched over on the swing as sobs shook her tiny frame. Her dad quietly held her as her daddy collected her things from the teacher. By the time they were home her sobs had subsided and only the occasional sniffle could be heard. Her fathers got her a glass of water as they encouraged her to tell them what happened.

None realized it would become a frequent tradition.

* * *

The first time he tossed a kid in the dumpster he was fourteen.

You know, the time with all the pimples and the weird growth spurts that never seemed to stop in his case. He was with Puck and a bunch of freshmen they had become friends with at football camp. It was the only the beginning of eighth grade but somehow he always managed to end up at the high school (Lima was like _tiny_).

He was listening to Puck go on how he _finally_ touched Santana's boob- "Dude, it was fucking awesome. So much better than porn. Seriously."- when he noticed all the freshmen converge around a kid with huge glasses and shinny braces all over his teeth. The ring leader caught his eye and motioned for him to come closer.

"Listen here Finny. This is Chad and he's going to be your practice run for next year." The jock smiled while he scowled. He was never going to forgive Puck for telling everyone the nickname his mother had given him. He loved his mother dearly but seriously? Finny? He'd never live it down.

"Practice for what?" He asked.

"Keeping social order of course." The jock smirked. The boy-Chad was his name he remembered-only sighed and placed all his belongings on the ground. The freshmen suddenly lifted him up and Chad couldn't help but squirm at the thought of the garbage getting in his hair, it always did somehow. "Hudson, get your lazy ass over here and help." The jock growled. Fearing the thought of what the other boys would do, he quickly helped by grabbing one of Chad's arms.

It was a quick toss into the dumpster while all the freshmen-plus Puck-howled with laughter and fist bumped each other. One of the guys said something about going to get beer and everyone quickly ran to the car like a pack of wild animals. He seemed to be frozen as guilt ate him up. He walked back to the dumpster to see Chad desperately looking for his bug-like glasses. He saw them on the ground and quickly picked them up before silently handing them to the nerd.

"You're helping me?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Why?" Chad peered at him curiously once he managed to get his glasses on.

"Dunno." He shrugged-okay he really need to stop doing that-"I guess you just looked like you needed help."

Chad stood quickly and collected his things with his back turned. "I have been doing this all on my own for years and I certainly don't need your pity help. Especially considering you're one of the ones who threw me in there to begin with."

"Whoa. Sorry dude. You just looked like you needed help, that's all." He stated, slightly shocked at the nerds outburst.

"That's very chivalrous of you. Next you can help clean the egg off the person you pelt them at." Chad said sarcastically. "Just get out of here."

"Okay-okay. Chill man." He said while he backed up. "I'll go." What was this guys problem? He was only try to help.

He left the nerd at the dumpster who had garbage in his hair as usual.

* * *

The first time she kissed a boy, she couldn't help but think how perfect it was.

She had dramatically stated he could kiss her and he responded just as she had hoped. She instinctively leaned back until she was lying on her back looking up. Her heart had been trying to pound its way out of her chest when he finally rested on top of her. Once his lips made contact with her own she knew she wouldn't be able to back out of the crush she had.

She swears she could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces when he sat up and quickly ran from the stage (from _her_) and left her in tears. She could still taste the virgin cosmos, both his and hers, on her lips along with the salt from her tears. He's probably going to get his stuff before he meets his _girlfriend_ to go home, she thinks bitterly.

He's actually hating himself for leaving.

* * *

The first time he proposed she said no-well sort of.

They had just finished watching some chick flick and Rachel was crying and saying how it was so beautiful that they had such a happy ending even after all the drama they went through to get together. "...and the fact that he literally risked his safety to get her is just such a bold statement of his love. You could see the desperation in his eyes at the thought of losing her and the heart break that would be sure to follow. It was just so beautiful the way she excepted his love. The best part of course was the way the writers tastefully interwove their wedding with the end of the movie. Her dress was stunning and he was so handsome in his tux."

She continued to rant on and on about the smallest details of the fictional wedding while the credits rolled. He couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked in her(his) sweatshirt and her fuzzy socks. "We could do it you know." He blurted. Damn his worm vomit.

"Do what?" She asked, slightly annoyed at his interruption.

"Well, get married." He mumbled as a blush spread across his cheeks. He spared a quick glance up and saw her mouth agape.

"Did you just- I mean are you-_What_?" She sputtered. In the back of his brain he pumped his fist at managing to make her speechless. Well he mentally pumped his fist because if he did it physically Rachel would probably hit him.

"Marry me?" He asked. He even added one of those half smiles with a dimple he knew she loves.

Her brow creases and she stares at him intently. "You just proposed." She states, more as a question than a statement. "You just proposed to me in our apartment after watching a movie while I look like this?" She asks incredulously. "Finn a proposal is supposed to be a grand jester, preferably public, where random girls feel incredibly jealous of me when they see how happy we are. Also you are supposed to have a ring that I can marvel at." She rants.

"Wait. Did you say _no_?" He asks, sometimes she is just _so_ confusing.

"No, because this never happened. But I can say for certain if you did in fact propose in a different romantic situation I would accept your request. Now I'm going to go to bed and you can go online and look for some fabulous ring." She pats his knee before heading towards their room. He's left looking at the menu of the movie as he processes her words.

A few weeks later he takes her out to a fancy restaurant that is _so_ not in his budget and pops the question. She says yes.

* * *

The first time she buys a pregnancy test she's only nineteen and _so_ no ready for it.

She still in college and her boyfriend isn't even in the same state. When she actually gains enough courage to buy the test the clerk looks at her disgustedly, immediately judging her before learning any facts. When she reaches the aisle with the tests she sees a man-maybe early to mid 30's-eagerly picking several brands. His face is light up in a giant grin and she can't help but feel like a total bitch for dreading what he is eagerly hoping.

She stands at the end of the aisle, pretending to be looking at different brands of tampons, until he finally leaves with almost seven boxes in hand. The man oddly reminds her of Finn in an endearing way. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she walks to where he was just moments before. She hardly even looks at the names and she quickly grabs them and glances around-looking for anyone even remotely familiar. She quickly pays before heading outside where she finds the nearest subway station to get home as fast as possible

While waiting for the plastic sticks to determine her future she can't help but think about what got her in this situation. It was spring break and she had managed to catch a flight home where the rest of her friends were waiting. The mini party they had was fun and the alcohol Puck had managed to bring had helped after a stressful flight. With each song sung and each shot drained she had been firmly planted next to Finn.

They had seen each other only twice since the start of the school year. Each time with several months between. While she loved her friends dearly, she couldn't wait to _finally_ be alone with Finn. They had managed to sneak away when Sam made a complete fool of himself and had fallen off the make-shift stage. She had woken the next morning with a pounding headache and Finn's warm body snuggled next to her own.

A quiet timer went off, interrupting her thoughts, and her heart jumped to her throat as her hands shakily lifted the three tests. Looking closely she saw a negative on all three and she let out a large sigh of relief.

There was still that small part of her that droops in disappointment.

* * *

The first time he hears her sing he's in the fifth grade.

They were at the school's talent show (totally lame) and he's shooting some spit balls at some kid in the front. Okay he feels a little guilty about it but it's funny to watch their reactions. He recalls the microphone buzzing as Mrs. Glerts (total bitch) announces the next act in an extremely bored voice. The music's scratchy and he can hardly hear it but once she starts singing his mouth kind of drops open.

Holy shit she can _sing_.

It becomes one of those moments that take forever but are way to short. After she's done and walking off stage some chick starts dancing to this weird song and it sort of breaks his trance. He looks around only to see Puck with his mouth open as well. Pretty much everyone was just shocked. Especially considering how _tiny_ she is. You wouldn't think that much noise could come from someone that small. He can't help but think how amazing she is (Puck would totally hit him and tell him to stop being such a pussy, what ever that is) and wonder why the hell she wasn't like famous or something?

Before he can think about it more Puck launches a _huge_ spitball at the principle and laughs his ass off as the dude practically screams like a girl. The singing girl is gone from his mind.

* * *

The first time she goes into labor she's in the middle of eating lunch with Kurt.

It's sort of weird how close you can become with someone after rooming with them during college when only a few years before they were at each others throats. He invited himself into the apartment and went on to complain about how there is no way he would let her outside in the outfit she's wearing. She retorted by saying she's not going out because she's pregnant and it takes _ages_ to get anywhere. Kurt smiled slyly before announcing that he made reservations at her favorite vegan restaurant and that she is going no matter what.

Realizing there's really no use in fighting him (he could be just as stubborn as her) she grumbled while she tries to find some clothes that won't make her look horrendously fat. As if to deny her thought the baby kicked. Hard. She winced before returning to the dilemma in front of her.

Kurt lightly knocked on the door and asks how it's going and she rolled her eyes before telling him to get in here and help her find something to wear. Each time Kurt pulled something out worst than the last he made a slight choking noise which caused her to chuck a shoe at his head. Hey-it was lightly and all the hormones talking.

Finally after what seems like hours they were outside trying to hail a taxi. The cab driver had the radio on and the two had sung along at the top of their lungs much to the drivers amusement. Once they reached the small restaurant and payed the driver, they got down to business discussing the resent developments in their lives.

She complained how Finn is _always _there. His intentions are sweet but sometimes she just needs some space. Kurt talked about the latest date he went on and how the man was defiantly a Jesse St. James 2.0. She laughed as she stabs her salad and raised it to her lips before freezing.

"What is it this time? Did you find a hair or something?" Kurt asks teasingly.

She jerkily shakes her head. "My-my water just broke." She states wide eyed to her brother-in-law.

"Very funny Rachel. Now, seriously don't joke about that kind of stuff. Do you want me to die young? Wait, don't answer that." He laughs expecting her to join. He is slightly surprised when she doesn't. She continues to stare at him with wide panicked eyes. "Oh my god, you're serious. Oh shit. What am I supposed to do? What do you need? Are you serious? I swear to god if you're joking I will never talk to you again. You better be serious." He demands.

"Hospital. We need to get to the hospital." She says. Her body is trembling from the shock, fear, panic, and pain together. Kurt nods determinedly before paying for their half eaten food and ushering her out and into a cab.

Both are scared shit-less.

* * *

The first time he cries in front of her, he feels like such a wuss.

It was almost a week after sectionals and Rachel had come over to hang out. Honestly he kinda ignores her and plays Halo instead. She doesn't seem to mind really. It kinda startles him when she starts cleaning his room-"Finn, I refuse to let you live in such a pigsty!"-but he appreciates it. She's humming some song under her breathe as she cleans and he pauses his game to watch her. He's not watching her in a creepy stalker more like enjoying the view. Not in a weird sexual way either.

She's trying to reach shirt that he _somehow_ managed to get caught on a high self and he can't help but think she's so cute. He stands and easily grabs the shirt and hands it to her with his trademark half smile. She beams back and her eyes are looking at him like he's holding the world in his palm. He feels his eyebrows crease and the smile slide off his face. What did he do to deserve such a look? Honestly he has been a complete ass to her.

"What is it?" She interrupts his thoughts.

"Why do you do that?" He asks.

She glances at him confused. "Do what?"

"Look at me like I can do anything." His voice is steadily increasing.

"That's because you can." She smiles.

"No I can't!" He says viciously. "I can't even prevent my fucking girlfriend from cheating on me. I need help to find a stupid job and the only reason they hire me is because I'm supposed to be cripple. That baby is lucky they don't have a fucking dumb idiot for a father." He shouts and kicks his chair.

"Stop." She demands. "I will not sit hear and let you insult yourself. You are a kind caring man and that baby would have been lucky to have you as a father."

"I was gunna name her Drizzle." He says and his voice breaks.

"Drizzle is a lovely name." She assures. And then he starts crying. She hugs him tightly and he sobs into her shoulder.

"W-why does it hurt so much?" He questions. "I'm not even that mad at them anymore but it doesn't stop." He cries.

"You love her. You thought she was yours and you fell in love with your daughter. She shouldn't have been taken from you like that." She soothes.

Her words make him cry harder.

* * *

The first time she was slushied it was the first day of high school.

She had naively believed that a new school meant a new slate. She could not have been more wrong. If anything, the jokes became worse, the taunts became crueler, and the environment became harsher. She had walked into the school with a brand new outfit on, her books clutched to her chest, and a huge smile on her face.

On her way to her first period she saw the jocks with the slushies in hand. She had heard horror stories about those slushies but she had merely brushed them off and thought them to be made up. Seeing the jocks walking towards her, she had a sinking feeling she was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when several bright blue slushies slapped her in the face.

"Welcome to McKinley loser!" They laughed and dropped the now empty cups.

She stumbled as she desperately tried to find a bathroom. The corn syrup burned in her eyes and she could feel her clothes clinging to her, both sticky and wet. She finally found the bathroom and immediately washed her eyes out. She looked down and she was mortified to see her brand new white shirt a bright blue color. Realizing she had no other clothes she carefully slipped the shirt off and started scrubbing at the blue.

The next day she brought an extra set of clothes that she eventually used.

* * *

The first time he fainted, it was in a hospital.

The meeting was finally over and he was looking forward to snuggling up with his wife and watching a movie. The tie felt like it was choking him and it reminded him why he always hates the corporate meetings. Pulling out his phone he planned to call Rachel and let her know he'll be home early. It's one of those rare days.

_14 missed calls_

He freezes when he sees the amount. He quickly dials his voicemail and presses the phone tightly to his ear.

"Finn, I don't know where you are but you better get your ass down here. You're wife's in labor and she's _scary_. She keeps alternating between begging for you to get here and cursing your very existence. You know who she's ranting to? That's right, me. I hope..."

He never finishes the message. He yells something to his boss about leaving and runs to his crappy car. At the moment he cannot remember why in the world he took a job half an hour away from the city. The whole ride back his foot is planted firmly on the gas and his hand on the horn. In the back of his mind he thinks with a satisfied horror that he's driving just like a real New Yorker. He is pretty sure he broke like a million laws but that could matter less 'cuz his kid (holy _shit_) is being born.

He feels kinda bad for the nurse when he practically screams 'Rachel Hudson' at her but she merely shrugs it off and points him in the right direction. Walking (well more like running) towards the room he can hear the yelling before he can see her. What he does hear he cringes knowing it is all directed towards him. When he finally manages to grow a pair and enter the room he sort of wishes he had just stayed in the hallway.

"That fucking hurts. I need some stupid drugs. Right. Now. Why don't-" This is about the time she notices him "You! This is all your god damn fault and Finn Hudson I swear to god you are _never_ laying another finger on me."

"Finally! It took you long enough!" Kurt practically screams at him over Rachel. "You better get over here because I sure as hell am not sticking around!"

"Ungrateful bastard. We'll see how you like it when you never have sex. Ever. Again."

"She wouldn't stop yelling and I told you guys it would be better with drugs. But no. 'We want it to be all natural'. I hope you're eating your words now buddy."

"I hate you! Why would you do this to me you fucking asshole?"

"Why are you just standing there? My hand is losing circulation from her grip. It is so not good for my skin complexion."

"I hope you go die in a fucking hole. You freaking _asshole_!"

"I-you-meeting-traffic-I-I didn't-just-didn't-damn." He splutters before losing consciousness.

Luckily or unluckily the doctors are used to fainting husbands and he is quickly roused. He can hear Rachel screaming at him before he even opens his eyes. "You wimp! Get up and hold my fucking hand you giant wimp!"

Clearing his head he stands and forces out "I need to call people." Before running like hell. He can _still_ hear Rachel yelling. Damn that woman has a set of lungs.

Opening his phone he punches a random number on his speed dial before listening to the dial tone. "Sup."

"Puck?"

"The fuck man? Who the else would it be?"

"I don't know I just-Rachel's in labor."

"Shit man. You're one sorry motherfucker."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, you want a fuck talk to Hummel."

"Gross man. He's my brother."

"Whatever. Look as much as I _enjoy_ our talk was there a reason you called?"

"I just-..."

"You just what? Finish your fucking sentences man. I'm not going to sit here wasting my minutes just to listen to fucking silence. You want something-"

"I don't think I'm ready, okay!"

"Ready for what?"

"Fatherhood, kids, whatever."

"It's a little late for that dumbass."

"I know it's just I'm freaking out. I never really had a father. I mean don't get me wrong Burt is awesome but it's not the same you know? I mean what if I mess up and the kid-_my_ kid-has to pay for it? I mean look at me I'm a giant, clumsy, idiot and I don't want my kid to have that. They deserve to be awesome like Rachel."

"Jesus, Hudson. Grow a fucking pair!"

"Wha-"

"You're gunna be an awesome dad. All the other kids are going to be so jealous. I wish I could have had a dad like you. We both know that no matter what your kids gunna be fucking amazing no matter who they take after, you or crazy Berry."

"How do you know?"

"Dude, just trust me. I know."

"I-well-thanks."

"No problem."

"I probably should go."

"Yeah. And Finn."

"Yeah?"

"This conversation never fucking happened. Got it?"

"What conversation?"

"Atta boy. Go get 'em."

Somehow talking with Puck had managed to help him. The world must be ending.

This time around he marched back into delivery room and grabbed Rachel's hand and nodded in agreement with her, he is such an asshole.

* * *

The first time she says I love you to him, he is nervously blabbering about some football statistics for Ohio state.

He looks so cute as he taps his fingertips against the table to some unknown beat. His other hand twitches as if he is going to grab her hand but decides against it. "I love you." She interrupts him. His eyes slightly widen before his face morphs into a huge grin.

Yeah, she totally loves him.

* * *

The first time he said I love you to her he almost threw up.

She had looked so pretty-no she looked beautiful-in that dress and her hair was so pretty and shinny. When she had smiled encouragingly at him, he couldn't help but start walking towards her. It was like there was this giant magnet pulling him (awesome but weird) and it seemed to be pulling her also. She had said something but it was hard to distinguish over the pounding in his ears. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth (he seriously need to work on that word vomit problem) and she just starred at him surprised.

They were announcing New Directions and he quickly walked to his door without glancing back. She had just starred at him, she hadn't even said it back. He felt sick from the nerves and the fact that he just bared his soul and she had sort of just stood there. He chanced a glance at her and saw her smile shyly to him. He smiled back and his stomach fluttered, from excitement more than nervousness this time. He belted out his first line and knew they had a shot at winning.

Screw it, they were gunna win this thing.

* * *

The fist time they met he had offered his building blocks to her.

It was the first day of school and she had awkwardly stood in the corner after seeing everyone else with toys. He had managed to get their earlier than most other kids and he immediately claimed the blocks for himself. The noise they made when they fell sounded awesome. He noticed her from the corner of his eye and immediately felt bad for her. That would suck to be the friendless kid on the first day. He knew if his mom was here she would invite the girl over, in fact his mom would probably be kinda mad he hadn't already.

His fingers clutched the block as he stood and slowly walked towards her. "Um, hi." He stammered nervously. "You look kinda lonely I thought you could come play with me." He smiled as he offered the block. She smiled shyly before accepting the block and walking back to the pile with him. "So, uh, what's your name?" He asked as he concentrated on the house he was building.

"Rachel Berry, what's yours?" She said politely. Her voice is kinda loud but she sounds really grown up some how and that's cool he thinks.

"Finn Hudson." He informed her. Glancing up he noticed her stare at him curiously. "What?"

"Are we friends?" She asked. Her cheeks turned red from blush but she continued to stare.

"Um, sure I guess. If you wanna be." He said. He's actually a little excited at the prospect of having a real life friend.

"I want to. You promise we're friends?" She asked and there's a slight hesitance to her voice.

"Pinkie swear." He said as he offered his pinkie to her. She links her own with his and he kinda marvels at how tiny her hands are. When the teacher announces it's time to leave he's disappointed he can't hang with her anymore.

She's his first friend after all.

* * *

I know corny…


End file.
